Le Pays Imaginaire
by Akamenishi
Summary: Un "remix" de Peter Pan avec les personnages de Nobuta wo Produce. Shuji to Akira. Shuji est Peter, Akira est Crochet, Nobuta est Clochette ...etc


**Titre**: Le Pays Imaginaire

**Auteur**: Akamenishi

**Sources**: Nobuta wo Produce et Peter Pan

**Pairing**: Shuji to Akira

**Disclaimer**: Peter Pan et Nobuta wo Produce ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement.

**Rating** : K+ à M (pour la suite)

**Note**: L'idée m'est venue après avoir vu Pirates des Caraïbes et la fontaine de jouvence (Je sais, il n'y a aucun rapport entre ce film et mon histoire mais je voulais écrire une histoire avec des pirates et j'ai trouvé plus simple de l'écrire en m'inspirant des personnages de Peter Pan).

**Note 2**: Je ne sais pas si cette histoire peut être considérée comme étant un « crossover » vu qu'il n'y a que des personnages de NwP (qui sont quand même OOC) donc j'ai classé cette histoire dans la catégorie Animé/Manga de NwP, si j'ai fait une erreur n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Merci =)

**Note 3**: Après mûre réflexion, je me suis peut-être trop inspirée de Peter Pan. Je pense que je vais essayer de changer un peu mon histoire.

Bonne lecture ^^

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mer était déchaînée, l'orage grondait et la pluie se faisait de plus en plus violente. Tout l'équipage était à pied d'œuvre pour empêcher les mats du bateau de se déchirer ou de s'envoler. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils se trouvaient en pleine tempête lorsque soudain l'un des matelots cria:

-Terre en vue !

Deux minutes après cette constatation la tempête cessa d'un seul coup et le bateau se mit à naviguer sur une mer calme tandis que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Le capitaine, curieux de savoir pourquoi l'orage avait cessé presque instantanément, sorti de sa cabine. Une fois sur le pont supérieur il observa l'horizon puis baissa la tête en direction de ses matelots qui crièrent tous en cœur

-Longue vie au capitaine Kusano ! Kon-Kon, terminèrent-t-ils en imitant le geste que leur capitaine avait pour habitude de faire lorsqu'il était d'accord avec quelque chose.

Le capitaine attendit que ses matelots reprennent leur calme afin de s'exprimer

-Mes chers amis, c'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous annonce que nous sommes enfin revenus chez nous !

Ses paroles furent accueillit avec beaucoup de joie et les matelots levèrent leurs bras en l'air tout en kon-konant en signe d'approbation. Suite à cela, le capitaine scruta son équipage et reprit d'un air encore plus déterminé

-Le pays imaginaire! Notre terre! des cris de joie et d'approbation résonnèrent plus fort que précédemment, Nous allons faire payer celui qui nous a trompé, celui qui nous a volé notre terre et qui nous a fait dérivé le long des Mers Inconnues pendant près de quatre mois grâce à de la poussière de fée!

-Kon-kon, acquiescèrent en cœur les matelots

-Kiritani Shuji ! hurla férocement le capitaine

Pour toute réponse, les matelots poussèrent un cri enjoué et levèrent leurs poings vers le ciel tandis qu'un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres d'Akira.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A quelques kilomètres de là, sous un arbre géant en plein centre du Pays Imaginaire

-Shuuuujiii! Ré-réveilles-toi, espèce de gros dor-dormeur ! lança la fée Nobuta tout en voltigeant autour du jeune homme pour l'agacer.

-Laisse-moi tranquille Nob, le soleil n'est pas encore levé. répondit Shuji avec une voix ensommeillée

-Baka ! lança la petite fée tout en se posant près de la tête de Shuji, il est midi et j'ai une nouvelle importante a t'a-t'annoncer! à peine avait-t-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle attrapa de hamac dans lequel dormait Shuji et le retourna d'un seul coup. Le jeune homme atterrit violemment sur le sol. Il se releva d'un bond pour se retrouver en lévitation à quelques centimètres du sol et se frotta les yeux. Lorsqu'il distingua la petite fée qui lui faisait face, il s'exclama en levant son. poing

-Nob! Je vais te ... dit-t-il en essayant d'attraper Nobuta

-Plus tard Shuji, Kusano est de- de retour !

En entendant ce nom, Shuji se figea, sa bouche devint pâteuse et son souffle se ralentit. Des images défilèrent alors dans sa tête, il se remémora les combats et les victoires qu'il avait remportées contre Kusano. Il s'assit sur le hamac et essaya de se vider l'esprit mais rien n'y fit. Il se rappela ensuite la vraie raison qui l'avait poussé à envoyer Kusano le plus loin possible sur les Mers Inconnues grâce à l'aide de Nobuta et des autres fées. Ce n'était pas parce que le capitaine voulait dominer le Pays Imaginaire comme le croyaient les enfants perdus ou les indiens et dont Shuji avait désespérément essayé de se persuader, mais plutôt que Shuji avait peur de faire face à ses sentiments. Il avait peur de se les avouer et par la même occasion de les Lui avouer.

En effet cela faisait maintenant plus de huit mois que Shuji avait comprit la véritable nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le capitaine Kusano, ce n'était pas de la haine mais bel et bien de l'amour. Lorsque tout ce qu'il avait essayé d'enfouir au plus profond de lui-même lui revient en mémoire et par la même occasion lui remémora son rêve de la nuit précédente, Shuji sentit que son pantalon devenait tout à coup trop petit au niveau de son entre-jambe. Cela le fit revenir à la réalité et pour empêcher Nobuta de remarquer la bosse qui s'était formée entre ses jambes, Shuji les fit remonter contre son torse et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Shuji ? Ça ne va pas? demanda Nobuta, devenue tout à coup inquiète par le comportement de son protégée, tu as mal quelque pars ?

Shuji ne répondit pas. Nobuta le poussa alors doucement sur le côté afin de l'allonger sur le hamac. Elle remarqua que le jeune homme n'avait pas déplié ses jambes et elle en conclut que Shuji devait avoir un peu mal au ventre car cela faisait presque une journée qu'il n'avait rien mangé. Elle fit remonter la couverture sur Shuji puis vola jusque dans la forêt afin de cueillir quelques fruits.

Lorsqu'elle revint une demi-heure plus tard les bras chargés de fruits, Shuji s'était de nouveau endormi. Elle s'était rendu compte que quelque chose le tracassait depuis pas mal de temps déjà et elle était persuadée que Kusano avait quelque chose à voir avec tout cela. Elle se posa délicatement sur un petit tronc d'arbre coupé qui faisait office de table et déplia le baluchon qu'elle avait rempli de fruits. Elle prit une pomme et vola ensuite jusqu'au hamac de Shuji pour le réveiller.

Cependant au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à lui envoyer la pomme à la figure, elle arrêta son geste car, curieuse comme elle l'était, la tentation était trop forte pour rater l'occasion de confirmer ses soupçons. Elle attrapa doucement la couverture avec ses petites mains et la fit descendre lentement jusqu'aux chevilles de Shuji. Puis, elle tira délicatement les jambes du garçon afin de les décollées de son torse. Une fois qu'elle eut totalement dépliées les jambes de Shuji, Nobuta ne fut nullement surprise de voir l'érection bien visible sous son pantalon. Elle préféra cependant attendre que le jeune homme se réveille afin d'avoir une petite conversation avec lui.

C'est à ce moment là que Mariko, qui s'occupait des enfants perdus, fit son entrée dans la pièce. Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur Nobuta qui était posée aux pieds de Shuji et qui tenait dans ses mains un morceau de couverture, puis sur Shuji qui dormait profondément. Elle reporta son attention sur Nobuta qui, en la voyant, avait laissé son visage prendre une expression de surprise. Enfin ses yeux se posèrent sur l'entre-jambre de Shuji et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Ne comprenant pas cette réaction et craignant de mal l'interpréter, Nobuta fit remonter la couverture sur Shuji jusqu'à son nombril puis vola jusqu'à Mariko, qui s'était assise sur la table, près du petit baluchon.

-Ano…. Commença Nobuta, tout en se posant près de Mariko

Voyant la gêne de la petite fée et son incapacité à expliquer la situation, Mariko décida de prendre la parole.

-Je sais, Nobuta… enfin du moins j'avais déjà de gros soupçons quant à la véritable raison qui à poussé Shuji à envoyé Kusano loins d'ici … car vois-tu Shuji parle beaucoup pendant son sommeil et il…

Elle fut coupée par Nobuta qui lui fit signe de se taire. En effets Shuji venait de se rédrésser et les regardait, surprit.

**Fin du premier chapitre. J'espere que le début de mon histoire n'était pas trop étrange.**

**Si vous avez des idées à me donner, n'hésitez pas.**

**Merci de votre lecture**.

_Akamenishi_


End file.
